JMS13R-Zero Knight
The JMS13R-Zero Knight, known by its official designation JMS13R-Zero Knight, or simply called the Zero Knight by its operators and the pilots who piloted them. Originally the plans for the JMS13R were developed by Neo Japan to upgrade the JMS12-Zero during the Earth Chaos War however this never came to light for two reasons, firstly the Noblesse-Oblige Gundam had proved so successful that anything thrown agianst it was no match for the machine and easily brought the war to an end and secondly the JMS13R was considered far too expensive to produce in effective numbers as one would cost 2/10 of what it cost to produce a Noblesse Oblige. After the war, the design was scrapped as the remaining JMS12-Zeroes went into storage until some years later where the Order of Oblige some how acquired the machines in storage along with the data and blueprints to upgrade and develop the JM13R Zero Knight. The JMS13R-Zero Knight was completely done and in F.C 15 it was completed and most Zero were upgraded into the JMS13R Knight although it wasn't considered successor to the Zero due to the fact it still used the same weapons as before as only critical systems were upgraded along with optional equipment added such as a booster system slimier to Noblesse Oblige's. the JMS13R-Zero Knight was designed as a high performance Assault type mobile suit used only by the Elite veterans of the Order of Oblige. These machines were produced very small in numbers due to most in existence were upgraded from the JMS12-Zeroes that had survived the Earth Chaos War. The Zero Knight's were known to be incredible machines as they far exceeded most other machines in existences however they still suffered the same problems the original Zero suffered from. These machines stayed in service to the Order of Oblige even to the present due to there combat prowers however they became secondary units after the NBMS-HPAM14 Zero Rei-Sen was developed. Technology and Combat Characteristics Armaments ;*2x 80mm vulcan guns The two 80mm Vulcan cannons were stored on the sides of the Gundam's head. The 80mm vulcan guns had the greatest rate of fire of Zero's weapons and were primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles, or hit other fast moving targets. They also made good use as an anti-aircraft and anti-personnel weapons. The 80mm shells themselves had armor-Piercing properties as they designed to pierce heavy armor found on mobile suits. Although ineffective on heavy armored enemies, the 80mm vulcan guns were more then a match for most common mobile suits. While it is possible for the shells to pierce the armor on gundam fighters, it still would have a horrible time doing so. ;*2x Beam Sabers Covenant Beam sabers used for close quarters combat. The beam sabers themselves have small batteries within them which last for about 3 hours which can be only recharged when the mobile suit is not in combat.The two beam sabers can also be combined together to form a dual-beam saber/beam javellin. ;*1x Kasku-04 beam rifle The low powered Kasku-04 beam rifle itself is powered by a small generator which generates thirty shots in ten mintues. Due to it being a lowered powered beam rifle(despite the fact it was the only suit in the entire war that use beam weapons successfully), it wasn't uncommon that shots wouldn't penetrate the enemy mobile suits as the Kasku-04 beam rifle was designed to disable mobile suits by hitting joints or an enemy mobile suit's camara's making this a weapon only a veteran could use properly. ;*2x LRHSF-04 Rail Guns Extremely powerful energy guns for heavy firepower when needed. Designed the same the Kashu-04 beam rifle as it was powered by a small generator which would generate seven shots every ten minutes. The LRHSF-04 Rail Guns have more then enough fire power to take heavily armoured warships and defense and can be useful at taking out multiple mobile suits if used correctly however every pilot should be aware for if an enemy gets a shot on the LRHSF-04 Rail Guns it could easily severely damage or even destroy the JMS12-Zero in an instant. Ultimate Attacks History Gallery